The Fellowship of the Rubber Band
by Pwnguin
Summary: One summer day, Lilly and Oliver start a secret club. As the club grows through the years, join them as they strengthen friendships and go through the drama that secret clubs have to offer. Lilly/Oliver. "Discontinued"
1. For 99 Cents

****

A/N: Ooo. A Loliver story. But no, it's not a oneshot. It's a full length Loliver story! Let's hope I have the attention span to work on this one. xD

The Fellowship of the Rubber Band

By Pwnguin

Chapter 1: For 99 Cents

It was a warm summer's day when Mrs. Truscott took her ten-year-old daughter Lilly to the 99 cent store for a little fun. Lilly had spent the whole day watching TV and after several hours, Mrs. Truscott had had enough. She was not going to raise her child to be a couch potato. So she took Lilly by the hand, got her into the van, and brought her to the only store that Lilly would be able to afford something from: The 99 cent store.

Lilly was definitely not in the mood to get out of the house. She complained during the drive that it was too hot or too boring.

Mrs. Truscott shook her head, "Lilly, as long as you are in my house, you are not to complain about the heat or how boring everything is. You live in Malibu, you get used to the heat. You live in Malibu. Nothing is boring here."

"But Mom. There's a new episode of Kim Possible today and I'm gonna miss it!"

"That's just too bad Lilly. You'll have to watch it another time," Mrs. Truscott said firmly.

"If I were at Daddy's house, he'd leave me alone to watch TV," Lilly complained and crossed her arms.

Mrs. Truscott sighed. Ever since the divorce, Lilly would talk about how much better it was at her father's house. _Her father feeds her candy. Her father doesn't make her go outside. No wonder Lilly isn't as active as she used to be._

"Well, Lilly, I am not Daddy. And since I'm not Daddy, I'm taking you out of the house."

Lilly did not argue anymore. She sat quietly with an angry look on her face.

When they reached the store, Mrs. Truscott let Lilly roam around freely. They would meet at the check-out in 15 minutes.

Lilly sighed and began her stroll around the store.

__

Mom is so mean now ever since she and Daddy split up. It's not fair.

Looking around, Lilly found nothing exciting. She scowled at every single item in the store. But, knowing her mother, Lilly would not be able to leave unless she bought something.

She was now in the accessories aisle. She found headbands, anklets, necklaces with cheap little pendants, and hairclips that would break easily if you tried to clip it into your hair. Lilly sighed. At this rate, it would take days to find something she would like. Then she noticed a row of plastic bags containing 5 rubber bracelets in each. They ordinary-looking, a color of clear, and large enough to last many years, yet small enough that it wouldn't fall off of Lilly's ten-year-old wrist. Shrugging, Lilly picked up a pack of the rubber bracelets and headed towards the check out.

She found her mother holding a pack of chocolate-covered raisins. "Lilly, it's only been 10 minutes. What have you got there?"

Lilly showed the pack of bracelets to her mom. Mrs. Truscott shrugged, "Okay then, if that's what you want."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah, I want those." She gave her mom a dollar and Mrs. Truscott paid for the items. As they headed back for the car, Mrs. Truscott asked her daughter, "Anywhere else you want to go?"

Lilly shrugged and said, "Could you drop me off at Oliver's?"

Mrs. Truscott nodded, "As long as you aren't sitting on the couch all day."

--

Lilly's mom dropped her off at the Oken residents. Lilly quietly tapped her foot as she waited for someone to answer the door. Her mother had already sped away.

The door was opened by Oliver's mom, who was wearing her officer uniform, "Hello, Lilly. Oliver's upstairs."

"Thank you." Lilly said, and she climbed up the stairs to Oliver's bedroom. She knocked on the door three times quickly, then twice slowly. This was their secret knocked they had invented in the 1st grade.

Oliver opened the door holding a water gun, "Hey Lilly." He said, and then let her in.

"Hey Oliver, whatcha doin?" Lilly asked.

"I'm just shooting water at birds that pass by my window. Why'd you come here?" Oliver asked.

"My mom's says I sit on the couch too much and watch too much TV." Lilly sat on the bed and stared at the TV, "Hey, could you hand me the remote?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "She's probably right."

Lilly groaned, "Oh yeah, I got these bracelets at the 99 cent store." Lilly dug the pack of bracelets out of her pocket. "Want one?"

Oliver shrugged as he pumped his water gun, "Sure." He took a bracelet and slipped it onto his wrist. Lilly did the same.

"Hmm, I have three left. What could I do with them?" Lilly asked.

Oliver shrugged and pointed his water gun out the window again, "You could give one to Todd. Or Joanie. Maybe Amber."

Lilly looked up at Oliver, "Hey, I got an idea. You wanna start a club?"

"What kind of a club?" Oliver asked, not taking his eyes off of the outside.

"You know. A secret club. And all the members wear this rubber bracelet. We could call it, 'The Fellowship of the Rubber Bracelet.'"

Oliver shrugged once again, "Okay, I guess. But bracelet sounds like a girl thing. I am not joining a club for girls. How about, 'The Fellowship of the Rubber Band?'"

"'Rubber Band'?" Lilly asked. "You mean those things that when you snap them it hurts you?"

Oliver put down his water gun, "No, like a band. You know, a group of people. Or it could mean the round bracelet in this case."

Lilly smiled, "That's perfect! And we'll have Todd, Joanie, and Amber join. Sounds awesome."

Oliver nodded, "Cool. A secret club. I've never been a part of a secret club before."

And thus, The Fellowship of the Rubber Band was formed. All for 99 cents.

--

****

A/N: And so we begin. Yes, Joanie and Amber are Lilly and Oliver's friends. Just wait. (whistle)


	2. Initiation

**A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying. **

**I like updating, okay? There are so many ideas in my head, and they have to get down before I lose them. I have slight short-term memory loss.**

**Did anyone notice that I made a few mistakes in the last chapter? It was mostly grammar. xP. I thought I would never write in the passive voice, but I guess I was wrong. That's not happening again. **

**Oh, and by the way, I changed Lilly and Oliver's ages to 10. I get really picky sometimes... xP I replaced the document of chapter 1. But don't worry, their ages were the only thing I changed. **

**The Fellowship of the Rubber Band****  
By Pwnguin**

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

The following day of the creation of "The Band", as Lilly and Oliver abbreviated it, Lilly and Oliver had called Todd, Joanie, and Amber to the TreeHouse. The TreeHouse was actually a giant toolshed in the Oken's backyard, but Lilly and Oliver called it the TreeHouse since they both had wanted a treehouse, but they knew they would never get one. So they satisfied themselves with calling the toolshed the TreeHouse. Mr. Oken did not have tools, but he had bought the toolshed because of a sale. He let Oliver hang out in it. With the help of his father, Oliver brought in a couch, a large round table, a bookshelf, a chalkboard, and many wooden chairs.

Starting on this day, it would be the national headquarters of The Band.

Oliver and Lilly called over Amber Addison, Joanie Palumbo, and Todd Torres over to the TreeHouse.

Amber was a girl of African-descent. She was quiet, shy and wore large rimmed glasses around her small face. Because of this fact, Amber was often ridiculed, and was not very popular in school. Lilly and Oliver were able to see past her looks and be her friend.

Joanie was similar to Lilly in many ways. They were both into skateboarding, hockey, football, any sport you name it. Joanie also had a slight temper and a tendency to be... well... evil. She often dumped these traits on Lilly and Oliver, yet somehow, they were friends.

Todd was a strange kid. He wasn't very bright and had a tendency to be gullible. The older kids usually tricked him into doing stuff for them, only to get into trouble. At first, Lilly and Oliver felt sorry for Todd and decided to be his friend. As the years went by, they found that Todd was actually a very cool guy. He just had some loose screws.

Somehow, all of them were qualified to join The Fellowship of the Rubber Band.

Amber, Joanie, Lilly, and Todd all sat around the table facing the chalkboard. Oliver was standing in front of the chalkboard with a pointer in hand.

"You have all been called here today," Oliver began, "Because you have qualified to join our new club. Lilly is our President, and I, Oliver, am our Vice-President."

"So why isn't Lilly up there talking to us?" Amber asked.

"Cause I wanted to use the pointer," Oliver said.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Now," Oliver continued, "If you agree to join The Band, you will have to solemnly swear to follow our guidelines."

Oliver moved to the side of the chalkboard. On it were 3 rules.

"Number one," Oliver said, and pointed with the pointer to the first rule on the board, "No telling non-members of The Band."

"Can I tell my mother?" Todd asked.

Lilly flicked the back of Todd's head, "Is she a member?"

"No..."

"Then no."

Todd grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Rule number 2," Oliver moved the pointer down, "All members of The Band must wear their rubber band at all times."

There were no complaints.

"Rule number 3," Oliver lowered the pointer, "Share your Skittles."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Joanie asked.

Oliver pointed the pointer at Lilly, "It was her idea."

Lilly shrugged, "Two rules didn't seem like enough."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, now we need to officialize everyone," Lilly said and stood up. "Whoever would like to join The Fellowship of the Rubber Band, say 'Aye'"

"Aye," Amber, Joanie, and Todd said.

"Now, repeat after me," Lilly said. She placed her right hand on her heart. Everyone followed suit.

"I, as a member of The Fellowship of the Band, solemnly swear to follow the guidelines of The Band. If I fail to do so, I understand that I will be removed from the club and Oliver will attack me with his water gun." Lilly said.

Everyone repeated, until they reached the ending.

"Water gun?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. We figured you guys needed some kind of punishment," Oliver said.

"Okay, repeat the swear!" Lilly ordered. Everyone repeated the swear.

"Now, we get the bands. Oliver, get the bands." Lilly said.

Oliver got the small, plastic bag containing the rubber bracelets and handed them to Lilly.

Lilly took out a bracelet, "Amber Addison."

Amber approached Lilly and held out her wrist. She watched intently as Lilly placed the bracelet unto her wrist, "You are now an official member of The Fellowship of the Band."

Lilly took out another bracelet, "Todd Torres."

Todd approached Lilly and smiled smugly. His hands were in his pockets."Yes?"

"... Stick out your hand," Lilly said.

"But my mom tells me to keep my hands to myself," Todd said.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "I thought you wanted to be part of this club."

"Okay okay okay ," Todd said, and stuck out his wrist. Lilly placed the bracelet on his wrist and said, "You are now an official member of The Fellowship of the Band."

Todd smiled, "Sweet." He took his seat next to Amber.

Lilly took out the final bracelet, "Joanie Palumbo."

Joanie got up and stuck out her wrist. Lilly was about to place the bracelet on her wrist, until she noticed a sparkly charm bracelet on Joanie's wrist, "Wow, what a pretty bracelet. Where'd you get it?"

Joanie smiled, "Thanks. My mom gave it to me."

"Wow, that's so cool, I wish my mom--"

"Lilly!" Oliver said, annoyed, "Will ya please move it along?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and placed the bracelet on Joanie's wrist, "You are now an official member of The Fellowship of the Band."

Joanie took her seat. Lilly moved to the front of the chalkboard. She nudged Oliver to a seat on the table. He sat.

"As of today, The Fellowship of the Band is now an official secret club. We'll meet here every Saturday afternoon. Any questions?"

Todd solemnly raised his hand.

Lilly sighed, "Yes Todd?"

"Can I tell my dad?"

--

Three days passed after the first meeting of The Band. Lilly sat on her bed planning the next meeting. What would they do at the next meeting? What did secret clubs do every week? Lilly stared at her bracelet as if it had the answers to her questions. Then she heard a tap on her window.

Lilly's room was on the second floor. Her mother had left a ladder lying around in front of Lilly's window so Oliver took advantage of the fact and climbed up to Lilly's room every chance he got.

Lilly walked over and opened her window. There, Oliver stood there with a smile, "Sup, Lilly." He climbed into her bedroom.

"Nothing, just planning our next meeting," Lilly said and sat down on the bed. Oliver joined her. He noticed a clipboard with list of ideas.

Oliver picked up the clipboard and read off the ideas, "Disney Dress Up. Music Mania. Back To School Party. Lilly... hate to break it to you... but these ideas stink."

"I know, Oliver! Like you could come up with better ideas," Lilly retorted.

"I can't. I'm hungry," Oliver said, and started to head out to the kitchen. Then he stopped short, "Hey, how about a picnic?"

"A picnic? Oliver, it's way too hot to have a picnic right now," Lilly said.

"No, not now. We could have a picnic in the TreeHouse at our next meeting," Oliver said.

Lilly's eyes lit up. Now there's an idea.

--

**A/N: Still setting the stage for this story... **

**Guess what. The purple button down there. It does cool stuff. Wanna see? ;)**


	3. Promises

**A/N: Miley will be part of the story. Eventually. She came in 7th grade, right? Feel free to correct. Lilly and Oliver are 10, and it's summer, so they aren't in 5th grade yet, so Miley won't be in here for awhile.**

**I want to be more consistent with my updates, but my attention span is really short. Seriously... Or am I just lazy. Hmm. Nah, it's the attention span. Like, when I'm supposed to be asleep, I guess it helps to count backwords, right? So I count backwords from 200, and then when I reach like 99, I'm like, "Oh yeah, that was a funny joke. Haha. ... what number was I on...?"... Yet I have the ability to maintain straight As in school. Okay.. I just rambled man. Yeah. Definitely attention span.**

**I won't be updating for a while for a better reason now. School starts on Monday. And in case you're wondering, Freshman.**

**One more thing. I don't own Twinkies and Pepsi.**

**The Fellowship of the Rubber Band**

**By Pwnguin**

**Chapter 3: Promises**

Saturday afternoon, the members of The Band gathered around the table in the TreeHouse. Joanie brought egg salad sandwiches andsix pack cans of Pepsi. Amber brought crackers and a spray cheese can. Lilly brought jellybeans and Twinkies. Oliver's mother prepared a batch of brownies. Todd brought 7 cans of alphabet soup.

"Todd..." Lilly started, "Why did you bring alphabet soup...?"

Todd smiled as if he had discovered gold, "To eat."

Joanie laughed, "Nice Todd. Very nice."

"What? You must not diss the power of the soup. It speaks to me, you know,"

"Really," Joanie said. "What did it say?"

Todd laughed, embarrassed, "Well, I don't usually tell this to people, but since this is our secret club. I'll tell you." His voice lowered to a whisper, "It said, 'Yitsgurpledink.'"

Everyone was silent.

Oliver broke the silence and said, "Okay! The brownies are going to get hard and disgusting so why don't we start eating?" Everyone nodded and took a seat.

"So," Amber said, and took a bite of her sandwich, "School starts on Monday."

"Oh yeah," Lilly said, and took a sip of Pepsi before continuing. "5th grade." She sighed, "It seemed like just yesterday we were in 3rd grade."

"Really?" Todd asked. He swallowed his bite of Twinkie. "That's weird. Cause it was like 2 years ago."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hopefully we'll still all be friends in the future," Joanie said, popping a few jellybeans in her mouth. "Like we were back in 3rd grade."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Oliver said. "We've been friends since kindergarten. We've survived 5 years."

Lilly nodded and sprayed cheese into her mouth, "I'll bet we can survive 5 more."

Amber nodded, "I can't imagine school without you guys anyway."

Everyone shuddered at the thought. Separation? Separating the members of the band? It was unthinkable.

"Let's make a promise, then," Lilly said, put down the cheese can, and stood up. She placed her hand palm down in the middle of the table, "That we, members of The Band, will always be friend, no matter what we go through."

Oliver nodded and placed his hand on top of Lilly's. Joanie followed, then Amber, then Todd. "I promise," everyone said in unison.

Oliver then grabbed the spray cheese can that Lilly released. "Cheese fight!" He squirted the nozzle towards Joanie's face. A line of cheese appeared on her nose.

"Oliver, you dork!" Oliver quickly got out of his seat and ran around the TreeHouse. Without thinking, Joanie chased him.

Lilly, Todd and Amber laughed. Joanie tackled Oliver onto the ground. She had him pinned onto the ground.

"You know what, Joanie?" Oliver asked.

"What, Oliver?" Joanie asked, innocently.

"Cheese tastes really good," Oliver said, and licked the cheese off of Joanie's nose.

"Gross!" Joanie screamed, and then laughed. She got off the floor and took her seat back on the table.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature."

"Right, right. We're immature." Oliver said and took his seat back.

"We're in 5th grade now," Lilly lectured, "We gotta start acting like it."

"Fine, Ms. President," Joanie mocked. Amber and Todd giggled. Lilly glared at them.

"Come on Lilly," Amber said. "It's our last weekend to have fun."

"Okay. Okay. Go ahead then." Lilly said.

The picnic continued along. The last days of summer were a success for The Band.

--

Monday came in a blink. Lilly awoke to the sun's rays piercing through her window and onto her face. Normally she'd roll over and go back to bed, but her brain reminded her that it was the first day of school. She quickly got ready, grabbed an apple, yelled goodbye to her mother, and headed for the bus stop.

She found Amber and Joanie talking by the stop. She called, "Hey guys!"

They turned, smiled and waved. "Hey Lilly."

"So, are we ready for this?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"So ready," Joanie said. "We just need the guys here, and then we'll be having fun."

"Good luck with that. Todd walks to school; he probably got lost," Amber said. The girls giggled, knowing how likely that could be.

"And Oliver gets a ride to school," Lilly added. "He rides in his mother's police car, so who knows, maybe he'll see a robbery."

They giggled again as the bus pulled to a stop.

"So, as of today, we are 5th grade girls," Lilly said. "Ready for this?"

"Heck yeah we are!" Joanie and Amber said unanimously. They stepped onto the bus and watched the bus stop disappear behind them.

--

**A/N: Eek, it's kinda short. Sorry. I just wanted to update with something. This story might end up with 30 chapters if I make the chapters this short. Heh. Oh well.**

**Do you want to review? I don't know about you, but I sure would like you to. :D**


End file.
